Journeying in the Land Before Man
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: Join Delaney as she goes to the land of dinosaurs when she was dreaming of it in her sleep after watching the land before time. She must be brave in order for her to get home.
1. A Peaceful Night

I'm called Delaney and I'm eighteen since November and I have been loving The Land Before Time since I was a preteen, but I never revealed it to anyone except for a few friends and my brother and a few older cousins. Today I was watching The Land Before Time 11, and the first one on Vhs. Then when the hour of eight came I rewinded the movie back to the beginning. I said to myself, "That's enough Land Before Time for tonight." I always say that on a sunday and after saying good night to my parents I went to my bed and said, "I wish I may, I wish I might, please have this wish that I make tonight." As I closed my eyes I made a wish that I did every Sunday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It's a special type of wish that I do all the time. "I wish I could be in The Land Before TIme." As I slept, I was starting to have an adventure that I'll never forget. In my dream I was wearing my lovely light orange sleeveless shirt and I was minding my own business when all of a sudden my necklace began to glow. I can tell it was going to take me somewhere that I'll never forget.


	2. A World of Dinosaurs

I then woke up to discover that I'm in a valley of some sorts and I want to know where am I and how did I get here. Then I started to walk until I heard some noises. I turned around and I gasped. It was a lizard and I can't help, but wonder that am I in a land before man existed. So I looked around and then I gasped. Because there in the trees was a dinosaur.

It must've been from watching the Land Before Time movies too much on Sundays, but I'm not sure so I went to check it out. I was not sure how I should get back home and I should find a way back home and my family should be worried about me. So I walked on and opened the leaves and I looked at amazement. I said to myself as to what I saw, "Dinosaurs, big reptiles." I was amazed at this and I went to look around without being caught.

Who knows what will happen if this happened to me if I meet a dinosaur? I just hope it doesn't happen. Then I felt some joy inside of me and then I bumped right into a dinosaur, but I don't know what kind it is. Although I can't tell what kind so I started to walk again and then I saw little dinosaurs that are about the size of me and I went to a different direction.

I rested in the shade of trees and looked at the sun even though I'm in the shade of a tree and then I heard a voice that sounded like a little boy, "Hey." I gasped at what I heard that voice. I looked around to know where that voice came from and I sighed as I know there is nothing there. Then I heard laughter so I decided to follow the sound and find out what is laughing.

I couldn't tell a gender of a dinosaur because I am not a smart girl of dinosaurs, but I can still know what kind of dinosaurs they are and if they're herbivores or carnivores.


	3. Meeting Some New Friends

I was curious about the laughter and wondered if there are any kids in this world so I slowly followed the laughter and then to my surprise it was a little apatosaurus. I was quiet for a while that is until a little triceratops caught the sight of me and I quickly hid in the grass so I won't be seen. Then I slowly backed up and then I bumped into something hard and I turned around to find out it was a rock.

Then as I was about to leave I heard a voice that sounded like a little girl, "Hello. What is your name? Maybe you're a little shy. Huh? Huh?" I turned around to my eyes opened wide when I saw a little parsaurolophus and to my shock was something that I never saw coming, even in a dream. I walked away to make sure that nothing bad happens. Then I heard some more talking and then I noticed that it came from a little triceratops and then I said, "I'm seeing things. I think this is all a dream."Then I noticed that I'm surrounded by little dinosaurs and then I noticed what was not coming. Even in a dream. "You're a different creature aren't you?" I gasped at what I heard and then I backed up a little and asked the apatosaurus, "You talk? Like I can?" The little triceratops said, "Of course because our lips are moving and words are coming out."

I was amazed by this and then the little apatosaurus said, "Now are you just going to stand there with your mouth open or say something? I want to know your name." I said, "Please call me Delaney." I smiled while the little parasaurolophus said, "I like that name a lot." Then I learned that their names are Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petire and Spike.


	4. Having Fun at Night

I think I will like this world and then I met the parents of the gang and I met Chomper, Ruby, Ali and Shorty. I think that making new friends with the dinosaurs is a good thing. When night came, the dinosaurs and I are starting to have fun. I even showed them my dance moves. We had fun with some new friends. The new friends of mine are different dinosaurs who do the dancing like me.

I have never danced in the land of dinosaurs before and I think this is new to me. The young dinosaurs have never seen me dance before and I noticed that Spike is joining me. Littlefoot did dance a little though. Then I remembered the scene from the thirteenth film and I did some cool dance moves while I heard one of the dinosaurs that are different saying, "I think you guys should stop worrying about tomorrow and dance." While the dinosaurs that are different sang I did some cool dance moves. My dance moves were different and new to the dinosaurs. Then I heard one of the dinosaurs singing and I gasped of wonder.

After the dancing I told them a story. After I told them my story I noticed that it's getting late. "Goodness. It's past your sleep time. Now I think we should go get some sleep and tomorrow we will have fun in the day."

While the kids went back to their families to sleep, I went to a different spot where I can see Littlefoot from here.


	5. A Brand New Day

I woke up early this morning and noticed that it's still dark and the dinosaurs are still sleeping which for me it's a good thing because I'm starting to get homesick and I miss typing my stories. I said to myself in a whispered voice, "Good advice. If I listened to you, none of this would happen. I think I should get more good advice and I shouldn't have danced at all last night. What was I thinking? I better find a way to get back home." I sighed and watched the sun rise. It was a beautiful sight I have seen in a world before man. I then thought of some fun things to do with the little dinosaurs and a way for me to get home.

Then I played by myself while I wait for the other dinosaur kids and I think that I should stay for a while and maybe get to know the other dinosaurs that are like adults. I'm not sure though. I have to be careful. All I have to do is lie low and not look at any dinosaur that is like a cranky one in the eye.


	6. Meeting the Adults

I met the dinosaur kids later on in the day and then we had fun until I heard loud steps that sounded like thunder and lighting. I didn't make a move, but Littlefoot and his friends looked up and I stayed still. I did try my best to stay still and not move, but it was no use because one of the adults which is a longneck like Littlefoot looked at me with wonder. I remained quiet too because I know what might happen. I'd rather not talk to an adult dinosaur just the kids.

Then I discovered that the adult is a gray figure and it's a longneck just like Littlefoot! I can't believe my eyes. I think that is crazy. Then I saw more adults coming towards us and I felt a little fear in my body and I don't know if I want to run away or not. The I saw another longneck only this one is a female. My guess is that they must be his grandparents and I was right. I also met the other parents of my friends and I got confused that Littlefoot doesn't have a mother.

I know what happened to her. She was killed by a Sharptooth. To me it's a T-rex. I felt sorry for him already being there without a mother. I did hear that he has a father which made me feel alright. However I also met the other parents of the dinosaurs and I had to keep quiet. I felt nervous inside of me and I sure wish that I would go back home and then I saw the gray triceratops and to me it's Cera's father! I also met Ducky's mom and Petrie's mom. I know that Spike was adopted and I didn't say a word about it because I don't want to hurt his feelings. I got along with the adults except for Topps.


End file.
